Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical film, an image display device, and a method for producing an image display device.
Description of Related Art
Heretofore, optical films such as a hard coat film and an antiglare film are arranged on a display surface of an image display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), for the purpose of preventing the display surface from being damaged (i.e., improving the mechanical strength of the display surface) and preventing reflected glare of external light, for example. In recent years, for example, for the sake of design and improvement in mechanical strength of a display surface, image display devices with a front plate formed of a transparent plastic, glass, or the like being provided at their outermost display surface have been introduced to the market. When the front plate is attached to the outermost display surface, a space is formed between the optical film arranged on the display surface and the front plate. Thus, in order to fill this space, a resin (interlayer filler) intervenes as an interlayer between the front plate and the outermost optical film (e.g., JP 2008-241728 A). In JP 2008-241728 A, an active energy ray-curable resin such as a photocurable resin is used as the interlayer filler.